This disclosure is related to taps for pipeline pressure sensing and, more particularly, to stabilized tap mounting assemblies.
The present disclosure is made in contemplation of the following references, which are incorporated into this Background section by reference: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0151372; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 788,172; 1,201,746; 1,812,794; 2,238,169; 2,449,588; 2,465,495; 2,679,411; 3,362,731; 3,817,283; 4,129,149; 4,151,745; 4,193,420; 4,467,864; 4,582,089; 4,618,314; 4,672,728; 4,920,626; 4,974,308; 5,248,167; 5,292,155; 5,325,731; 5,494,071; 6,609,730; 6,622,573; 6,871,881; 6,889,559, 6,957,588; and 7,047,822.